


You Look Amazing Tonight

by evil_mandy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night Out, Lesbian Character, POV Female Character, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy





	You Look Amazing Tonight

You were done doing SDlive and now hanging out in the locker room with the girls. Everyone was suggesting things to do for the night until someone screamed,

"Let's hit the club!"

Obviously everyone agreed.

"Imma get ma man." Naomi grinned.

"Me too." Lana chimed.

And so the others, calling their partners to join in.

You sighed, being single af there. But then you remembered Becky just broke up with her man. You looked at her who was sitting next to you with hope. She was legit annoyed with the others.

"Don't worry, we got each other." She whispered and winked.

"Thank god." You smirked.

 

 

 

You looked around you. Some were dancing, some were having drinking, flirting. Some were making out. Awkward.

You looked at Becky. "I'm gonna go dance now."

"I'll join!" She quickly got up and followed you.

You two danced with and against each other. You two laughed at the awkwardness and goofiness of the dances you both showed. Clearly, both failed at dancing.

At the same time, you two looked around and judged people in a humorous way. Like "Oh we can dance so much better than them." Things alike.

Suddenly she landed her hands on your hips. "You look amazing tonight."

You put your arms around her neck. "Oh really? Thanks." You looked at her with a winning smile. "You do too."

"I look messy." She dismissed.

"But a hot one." You smirked.

"Hot mess, huh?" She bit her lips.

"Sorta..."

You didn't realise when and how it happened but both your lips just merged together, tasting each other.

"Wanna get out of here?" You asked, looking into her eyes, both filled with desire.

She nodded. "Yeah." She bit her lower lip.

"Let's go." You took her hand and away you two went.


End file.
